twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ILoveTwilight
Welcome Omg who's got New moon i DVD??? i do! my mom got it for me on her way from work. you? ♥Luna/Bella♥ Yeah! i have it too, it's amazing isn't it:D? doy, haven't watched it yet! too precious to watch yet...i think i'm going wait untill i get them all and have a marathon! haaha! ♥Luna/Bella♥ LOl; that's a prettч good idea actuallч:) I couldn't resist watching it though as soon as i came home from school i watched it.. When there all out on DVD i might just have to watch them all in one night Lol x sorry, my mom kicked me off for a minute, and i have to restart the computer real quick, so hang on. and again, sorry. ♥Luna/Bella♥ Okaч don't worry :) Speak to чou in a min:D back! so what were we talking about? ♥Luna/Bella♥ Good Good. We were talking about watching new moon or something LOl? oh, yeah. well, i got in soo much trouble for getting the first one, guess why. ♥Luna/Bella♥ Ermm... No idea? Why? ILoveTwilight 17:21, March 24, 2010 (UTC) i had ordered it over the computer and they couldn't find our house because we're like, in the middle of nowhere, so my mom gets pissed because i gave her email to walmart.com and because they are in muskogee when we are on like, the other side of town! it was funny... ♥Luna/Bella♥ LOl Night mair! .''I'm hungry:L'' i havn't had my tea yet LOl! :0 haha! i'm craving pb-sandwitch but i allready had lunch, my mom made...rice! ! ♥Luna/Bella♥ Lol, i'm okay now i'm eating chocolate my mum's probably going to kill me but i'm hungry it's not my falut! '' ''LOl........ I'm tired they need to change the time's you have to wake up to go to school for i am soo tired! Till at least half 10. i think i might fall asleep LOl. ILoveTwilight 17:29, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ooh, you should try doing homeschooled computer. no time limits. no waking up at 5:00am (And you aren't forced to learn useless crap!) ♥Luna/Bella♥ Aha; i like going to school it's just that i'm tired and everything my school i go to is only around the corner which is good i surpose.. Luckly i wake up at half 7am, not 5.00 am that's like too early! Woop's i finshed all the chocolate, i'll just pretend nothing happend.. Do you go to school or not? Homeschooled and glad i am! i'm this insane gothic lolita so people would sooo trash me if they didn't know me for me. ♥Luna/Bella♥ Arww.. School's not that bad.. But homeschooled seem's cool;] I'm only in year 8!:O And we Apparntly have to stay on till high school till were 18 now which is a bummer! LOl.. oh! are you in England? i know a girl named Jessie there...she comes on here like every day. ♥Luna/Bella♥ Yeah i'm in england:) Where are you LOl? And Jessiee? i know a girl called jessiie she sort of is a good friend of mine.. How do i look at her page thingy? i will see if it's her:) i have a link i'll send you. and i'm in sunny Oklahoma...Grr...sun burns my skin... http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:JessieLovesStuff That's Jessie, but she may not be on, she's a 2:00pm person. ♥Luna/Bella♥ Hmm, i don't think it's her.. but it's werid because she sort of like's twilight. anyway Where's Oklahoma? Sorry i'm really dumb LOl.. aw...you aren't dumb. i am! i couldn't find friggin' greece! it's in USA near the bottom in the middle, just above Texas. it's sooo darn sunny here... ♥Luna/Bella♥ LOl, It look's nice there:) But i am sort of dumb.. When i don't know something that everybody else know's at school because i'm blonde you can guess what i'm called but i know there joking.. LOl x ILoveTwilight 17:58, March 24, 2010 (UTC) aw...that seems mean! they should be punished! i probably wouldn't know too much either if were the one being picked on. it must be hard being the barbie of the school. but enough about those mean bullies! what's on your mind? ♥Luna/Bella♥ Lol it's okay, i don't mind what they call me LOl. Because that's there opinion. Nothing's on my mind really, but this boy on MSN is really annoying me he keep's calling me babe and i am like Urgh. Seriously boy's! LOl. Accept there's a cat meowing out my window and it's starting to quite annoy me:) Lmao x ILoveTwilight 18:04, March 24, 2010 (UTC) craps...my mom wants to watch something with me...i have to go face the horror that is watching Telly with HER...she talks through everything! see you later! i liked talking wth you! ♥Luna/Bella♥ LOl! Okay, well i will speak to you soon:) Nice talking to you x Hey Twilightluvero429 19:12, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Hello:) ♥ILoveTwilight♥ 13:31, March 27, 2010 (UTC)